Controlling the increased epidermal proliferation characteristic of psoriasis is a goal of treatment. Systemic treatment with antimetabolites is limited by sometimes severe side-effects; side-effects from topical administration of antimetabolites have been minimal and have important therapeutic applications. We are testing topical 5FU in the treatment of psoriasis.